A Series of Unseen Events
by lil kagome 15
Summary: A&M! For the longest time she hated change... What happens when all around her starts to change? Will she crack under preasure? Or will she melt the 'ice man' in time. There are a series of unseen events that will change thier future forever. CHAPTER TWO
1. I: Our chosen path

**Story title:** A series of unseen events

**Chapter title: **Our chosen path

**Authoress:** lilkagome13

**Warnings: **There will be mild fluff, and some mild cursing. But other than that I feel there is nothing really there to worry on.

**Couples: **Just the usual RK couples. A/M, K/K, S/M, and Y/T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin… If I did I wouldn't be writing this fic. So why don't you e-mail me if you own it… I'd 'love' to buy it from you. lol _Lawyers… Don't sue me!_

**A/N: **I just started writing this for fun, not really on a deadline, just trying to get out of my recent bout of writers block.

XXXXX

**A series of unseen events: I**

**Our chosen path**

Misao sat back, trying hard not to make much noise. It was well before dawn, and she knew as much. Sneaking around in the night had really never been her thing, but anyone under these circumstances could be driven to do the same.

She tucked her hand behind her back and watched as the wind slowly blew the trees. The Aioya was dark and she had found herself drawn to the outside where the moonlight cast a blue glow upon the world. The darkness of the world and the feeling of the cool wind soothed her as she closed her eyes. The wind was as singing a lullaby to her. She smiled a serene smile at the sound of leaves rustling.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard the slow padding of feet come up behind her. "Ohayou Aoshi-sama" came her steady and calm voice.

"Ohayou Misao-chan." He said and she frowned at the use of chan. She found herself looking back out at the moon. Her breath forming small clouds in the air, He was treating her as a kodomo-a child of sorts. It had been this way since he came back.

**XXXXX**

Aoshi looked at his long-past ward. She looked so sad, as if her world might crumble apart at any moment. He had often wondered what it was she was thinking about. Even when she was a child, and when she used to come to him with the most innocent of questions.

Not much had changed now, except of course she had grown. Her eyes seemed to glow as she looked off at the sky. He was drawn to look downward, but as usual he did not. He instead directed his gaze elsewhere, ending up looking at the small cracks of light now coming over the trees.

His lips quirked up as she leaned back more, exposing her bare neck. He quickly shook his head to rid him of his, not-so-fatherly-thoughts. "You are going to catch cold." He said as she shivered in the cold. He watched her head shake and shook his own.

"I have no fear of becoming ill." She answered and smiled wryly. "The only fear I have is of having to be stuck in that house with Okon, and Omasu all day!" She said and stood.

He nodded, holding back his grin. If she was anything, she was definitely a handful. He almost laughed but in the end it came out as a cough. She gave him a weird look and then she stepped past him and into the Aioya.

**XXXXX**

As Misao found herself once more in the security of her bed, she thought about her relationship with Aoshi. And even worse she thought, did she even have one? She looked out the window; just staring at the sun slowly showing it's beauty.

She covered her face from the light and waited for the sound of Omasu coming down the hall. "Wake up! No use being lazy! Take Aoshi-sama some tea." Her voice came and she groaned.

Her head felt light. And she knew she was going to regret the four hours she spent thinking about Aoshi. Yes, she had lost many nights to thoughts of Aoshi. She lazily pulled herself out of the bed and grabbed some clothes. She pulled off her yakuta and put on her normal attire. She slowly padded out of the room, greeting Jiya with a small grunt.

"Misao-chan! The tea is ready!" Came once more the voice of Omasu. Misao growled at the cheeriness of her voice and cast her a glare.

She grabbed the tray and headed out toward the place she knew she'd find Aoshi, after all that's where he spent most of his time! Before she knew it she was there.

She entered silently as usual. And supported the tray on her knee as she opened the door. Her eyes found him in his usual spot. She knew he was meditating, but she just couldn't help but to talk to him. "Aoshi-sama." He acknowledged her words with a nod.

"Misao-san" he said and she smiled. How he always brought a smile to her face, she had no idea. She grimaced as she sat the tray down, almost dumping the contents of the small teapot. She began to pour the tea, her hands all but steady. She picked up her cup in her small hands, letting the warm steam soothe her shattered nerves.

**XXXXX**

Aoshi looked at Misao's shaking hands. She was paler than usual, her eyes held dark circles beneath. And her breathing seemed almost labored. She held the cup there for many long, shaky moments, before it fell to the floor. "Misao?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I-I'm fine." She said scrambling to wipe up the now wandering liquid. She looked at him sadly and shook her head. "I'm just being clumsy today." She said.

There had been a time when she would tell him everything, from the necessity to brush your teeth, to her theory of trees being her friends. But now, she seemed so lost, distant, like that of a butterfly flittering just out of reach of it's captor. He sighed and sipped his tea. She seemed to re-compose herself, sitting straighter than usual.

"Misao, 'tis it not your birthday tomorrow?" He asked, and she seemed to jump at his words.

"Oh… yes it is." She replied and he looked at her in deep thought. She would be turning eighteen. She would be marrying soon. He found himself growing more aggravated by the second. '_You know you love her! Tell her!_' he cursed himself for even composing such a thought.

He had told himself long ago that it would be wrong to fall for her. That even if he loved her, she deserved better. She didn't need to carry along with her, one such as him, one with a tainted soul. He wouldn't be the one to ruin such a fragile, and pure soul.

He found himself watching her again. The temple filled with the sound of rain on the roof, he found himself wanting to reach out. To tell her he loved her; that he wanted her to be with him forever. And yet he knew he could never tell her, for the fact that it would complicate so much.

**XXXXX**

She found herself listening to the rain. No words spoken, and yet there weren't any words needed she knew the story behind the rain; she knew the sorrow it had brought her on so many occasions. She still remembered the night in Edo…

-Flashback-

She sat awaiting the rain to let up. Her head was spinning with thoughts of just how close she was coming. She had been nearer to him than she had thought the last time. They were but a day apart. She looked down at the muddy ground.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here on a night like this?" A large, and very scary man stood towering above her. "None of your business!" She screamed clutching her kunai. "Oh but it is, you see I'm looking for a little… entertainment." He said and she stepped back.

"Where you going?" Asked another man coming out of the darkness. She threw two kunai at her and he found herself fighting with at least seven men, all at least twice her size.

A sword pierced her side and she hissed in pain. Her mind told her she had to get away! Her moves became more and more frantic. She found herself covered in blood. And she looked back to see three of the guys lying on the ground.

"Shit! Lets get out of here!" Screamed one of them, but the first one she had met refused to leave. He stepped closer. And Misao yelped as he grabbed her slender neck slamming her onto the hard brick wall. She gasped as he punched her in the stomach.

"Help!" She screamed, but in the end it came out gurgled. "You're going to pay for what you did to my friends!" He said and ran his hand along her face. She instantly paled and her eyes glazed over. "Oh, am I to ruff on you?" He asked and she bit her bottom lip as he put his hand up her shirt.

She flailed as his hand came in contact with her sensitive and pale flesh. Being as short as she was she kicked him in a spot he should have tried to protect. He fell onto his knees, and she made due and ran off. Her side was bleeding heavily and she tried to find some help, but no one seemed to be around.

The rain washed away some of the blood from her clothes, but it was clearly there. She found the alley dizzying and her eyes wouldn't focus. "Miss? Miss are you ok?" And that's when her world went black…

-End-

She found herself in someone's arms, but who's? She opened her eyes and found that she was holding her side and crying. She reached her hands up and wiped away the incriminating tears. They were nothing unusual, she just had never let them free in front of Aoshi before. He looked into her eyes and she found herself frozen.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she choked up again. He looked at her even more worried than before. "Misao! What is wrong?" He asked and she covered her eyes.

"I'm fine," She said and he looked at her through hooded eyes. "Misao! You are not fine! Fine is not holding your side screaming 'don't touch me!'" He said and she gasped. Not once had he yelled at her before like that.

"It's just… Just… I don't want to… It was a long time ago." She said and he looked down at her. "Enlighten me please." He said and she nodded.

**XXXXX**

"You see it was on my path to Edo… There was this guy… With friends… He, tried to… tried to…" She started sobbing and he just held her close.

"Did he?" He asked after a moment. She shook her head. "I killed three men that day Aoshi-sama… I killed three… and almost died myself..." Her words hit him hard. This had happened on her rode to find him this was his fault! He looked down at her and knew now that he had already affected her more than he had ever wanted. He had changed her life more than he thought. She looked so vulnerable now.

"Misao… Do not blame yourself… There are men out there, the vilest of men who deserve what it is that you gave them… They deserved to die." He coxed and her tears stopped al-together.

"So many nights… I stayed up haunted by that memory. Remembering the pain… The scar always carrying with it the remembrance of that man… And the men I took the lives of. Will I ever be able to truly let it go? No." She decided. "I have long since forgiven the men… But I could never… Never forgive myself." She said and he nodded.

This was not the girl he used to rock to sleep. Not the girl he used to sit up with in the middle of the night to prove that her nightmares weren't real. This was Makamachi Misao, a young woman lost in nightmares… Very real nightmares.

"I am sorry…" He said and she looked at him in confusion. "If you had not been searching for me, you would've never ended up hurt." He said and she froze. "No! That's not true! It is not your fault! And as far as I'm concerned… It was worth it." She said and Misao let out a sigh. "The scars… They were just the journey… They were just our way… They; were just a path to be followed."

His eyes widened at the thought that brought on. '_A path to be followed, Sounds fun doesn't it?_' He coughed at his own thought and she looked up at him. "Are you sick?" She asked and he nodded. "Funny… You told me not to get sick, and then you do the exact opposite." She laughed and he smiled.

**XXXXX**

"I better be taking the tea back… Okina and Omasu are probably already stressing over what could be taking me so long." She said and he looked back down at her. "Ok." He said and she tried to stand up. But she fell just as fast as she had tried. She looked up at him from her spot on the floor and he looked at her. His eyes seemed to linger on her long legs, but he soon got to his feet and helped her up.

She coughed breaking the awkward silence and she picked up the tea tray. She was quick to leave and found herself back in the Aioya before she knew it. She pressed her back up against the door and sighed.

"Misao-chan! Your back! We were starting to think you got lost!" Omasu said and she stood straight up. "Nope! It takes more than that to get rid of me!" She said and Okina came around the corner.

"Oh! My pretty Misao! What have you been up to?" He asked looking at her messed up hair, and disheveled clothing. "Nothing… Why do you ask?" She said and he looked over her with a smirk. "No reason." He answered her but she looked at his retreating form rather quizzically.

**XXXXX**

"Oh shit!" Misao said as she dropped another piece of paper. The paper work just seemed to be piling up more and more. She looked to the door and found that the sound of rain could be heard more clearly with it closed. Maybe it was the fact that Omasu, and Okon, along with Okina were all bustling about getting prepared to host guests.

She found herself looking out the window. The rain was coming down rather heavily and the lightning struck across the sky as if it was splitting it in two. "May I come in?" It was Kaoru. She had come earlier with the rest of the-as Aoshi would like to call them-Tokyo group.

"You may." She said and Kaoru came in. She sat in the small seat near the desk. "How have you been?" Kaoru asked and Misao laughed. "Is that a rhetorical question? She asked and Kaoru laughed as well. "I don't know … is it?" She said and they both let off a hearty laugh.

"I've been ok… I guess. It's just, well you know. Aoshi's not exactly an easy egg to crack." They both laughed at the analogy and Kenshin came walking in. "Are you enjoying yourselves?" Misao asked letting her face drop back to the book.

"Hai, we are." They spoke in unison. "But I think Yahiko and Tsubame are enjoying it the most." They said and Misao laughed. The two teen-agers seemed to be desperately in love with one another.

"Yes they are." Misao said and nodded. Her paperwork looked as if it was all in a foreign language at the moment. "I wonder how serious they actually are?" She asked and Kaoru and Kenshin exchanged meaningful looks. "Oh well, I should probably go see if Omasu needs any help. See you later." She said and Kenshin and Kaoru laughed.

**XXXXX**

Aoshi walked past Okina and Okon as they worked on the arrangements for the surprise birthday party. He was about to go up the stairs when he saw Misao. She looked rather mad and volatile at the moment.

"Aoshi-sama," She said and he looked her way. "Are you going to be down for dinner with all of us? Humura and the gang are here." She said and he smiled. "Yes, I will." What made him smile like that? Was it that Megumi-san? She found herself pouting before him and she looked up rather defiantly.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready too?" He asked and she looked down at herself. Yes, she still wore her ninja outfit. It was clinging rather closely to her skin thanks to the rain she had practiced in.

"Yes I guess I should." She said and he laughed. They walked up the stairs together, and Misao accidentally brushed up against Aoshi. She blushed and he looked down at her. He faltered as he looked down into her eyes.

He found himself drawn to her lips. Before he knew what he was doing he could feel her warm breath on his lips. He moved back quickly and saw Misao's eyes were closed. He felt guilty immediately and her eyes shot open. "I'm sorry Misao." He said and she shook her head.

"Why are you sorry? Am I not good enough for you? Is it Megumi-san you want?" She screamed with tears streaming down her face. He crushed her lips under his before she could say another word. She felt her body warm. As his tounge traced her bottom lip, she shivered.

"Aoshi-sama." She said as he pulled away. He looked back at her rather sadly. What had he just done? He had just ruined his relationship with the one who mattered most to him in his life.

I-I have to go get ready." Came her voice as she left. He watched her retreating form and gradually let out a sigh.

**XXXXX**

So this is where I end up, facing up to my own musings… What am I supposed to do now? He thought to himself as he lent on the windowsill of his room. This is the chosen destiny, this is my chosen future … this is my chosen path.

**XXXXX**

**A/N:** This is only my second RK fic so be nice. Well I hope you liked it… it was very fun to write… And I will be working on the next chapter… I have no idea how long it is going to turn out being though. So just try and bear with me here. I have plans for this fic. But until next time… I want to hear from you! So R&R.! That will make me so happy along with let me write faster… Any ideas will be appreciated too. So, ttfn… lilkagome… Or lilkagome13.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	2. II: Ice Man

**Story title:** A series of unseen events

**Chapter title: **Ice Man

**Authoress:** lilkagome13

**Warnings: **There will be mild fluff, and some mild cursing. But other than that I feel there is nothing really there to worry on. Although I know in the first chappie there was a lot of OOC'ness. But I think you guys and gals will understand soon.

**Couples: **Just the usual RK couples. A/M, K/K, S/M, and Y/T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin… If I did I wouldn't be writing this fic. So why don't you e-mail me if you own it… I'd 'love' to buy it from you. lol _Lawyers… Don't sue me!_

**A/N: **I just started writing this for fun, not really on a deadline, just trying to get out of my recent bout of writers block.

**XXXXX**

**A Series of Unseen Events: II**

**Ice Man**

Aoshi woke in a cold sweet. It had all just been a dream. He found he was breathing hard and looked back to the door of the temple. It was probably getting dark. He thought to himself. These damned dreams kept him guessing about his own feelings. The un-father-like thoughts were getting to be more and more.

As he stepped out into the cool air he felt himself relax. So-though still tense-walked to the Aoiya. Misao came out the front the second he was coming up to the door. "What took you so long Aoshi-sama?" She asked and he looked at her as if she was a vicious animal, that all he wanted to do was get away from her.

**XXXXX**

She looked at him sadly as he walked past her, remaining his 'cool' air about him. He looked to be tense. But then again, how do you know with Aoshi? He always looked tense. She sighed and walked back into the Aoiya.

"Misao! Dinner is ready!" She heard Omasu shout and she looked at her with displeasure. "I think I'm going to go to bed… Tell Jiya I don't feel very well." She said and headed up the stairs. She fell down on her bed the second she got there.

"Tomorrow… I'll deal with him tomorrow." She reassured herself looking out the window. The rain was still falling. She had never seen it rain so much, so fast. It was a wonder the Aoiya wasn't flooded by now.

She looked up at the ceiling. Nothing had changed. She was turning eighteen and nothing had changed. She wouldn't cry though, she wouldn't cry over him again.It was in a way as if the sky was crying for her. Her hand came to rest by her face.

You see it had all started a week ago…

-Flashback-

Misao sat alone in Jiya's garden. Her eyes closed as she listened to the chirping of the many lingering birds.

She heard the footsteps… But she decided not to turn. She looked up at the sky, watching the stratus clouds move along the sky slowly as the wind blew. "Misao." He said and she didn't even look back.

"Aoshi-sama." She said and he came up near her. "What is it you want?" She asked fiddling with her braid. "Misao… chan." He stopped for a moment then sat down before her. "You are growing older, it is time you make some changes in your life, is it not?"

He asked her as if he wasn't truly sure himself. She nodded, hoping she wouldn't regret it. "There are many young men who would be grateful to have you as a wife… Do you not agree?" He said and her head snapped up. He couldn't be! She told herself.

"You will need to be getting married soon to find someone as your equal… Who will help you lead the Onawabanshuu, you need someone who will take care of you as well." He said and she looked at him funnily.

"Can you not do as much?" She asked him and he looked at her rather plainly. "No Misao! I cannot!" He said and she almost teared up right then and there. But she didn't want to appear weak in front of Aoshi. So she held it in.

"I do not need! And I will not get married! Not now! Not ever!" She screamed and Aoshi winced slightly, but of course he held it off enough that she couldn't see. She ran off then, leaving him behind in his thoughts.

-End-

As far as she was concerned, everything had gone back to normal, except the occasional him calling her 'Misao-chan' it seemed as if her life was the same. Except to her. She was already thinking about leaving… So now what would happen?

She found herself lost for words as she saw the beads on her bed. She was held spellbound by the colors they held, the colors seemed sharp and subtle compared to any she had ever seen. She picked them up and looked at them. They seemed to be prayer beads.

'_Who has prayer beads?' _She asked herself. Maybe they were Aoshi's… "No they couldn't be why would he be in my room?" She said aloud and went back to looking at the ceiling, pleading in the darkness that he would one day not see her simply as his ward.

**XXXXX**

Aoshi sat beside Kenshin and Sanoske. He looked back to the door. Omasu walked in and took a seat whispering something into Okina's ear. Something was definitely going on here. He thought to himself.

"So… Aoshi-sama, how have you been?" Asked Kaoru in a very polite voice. If you asked him he'd say too polite. "Fine." He answered simply and Okina looked at him weirdly.

Yahiko looked up from his seat beside Tsubame. "Where's Misao?" He asked the question on everyone's mind. That was the way of young ones. They could ask questions without a second thought. And never think of what problems it would bring forth.

"Good question, where is the weasel?" Said Sanoske and the rest of them all looked to Okina. "She is not feeling well, and decided to go to retire early." He said and the rest of them continued eating their meal, but not without their rising suspicion.

Aoshi looked to the door once more and seemed to be thinking on something rather hard. It wasn't too unusual for Aoshi to do this, so none of them really paid any mind.

**XXXXX**

Misao woke early in the morning and walked down the stairs to the front door. She needed to get some fresh air to clear her mind of thoughts of Aoshi. Something seemed to stir in the air though. It seemed thick and her breathing become more even.

A small black figure stood at the edge of the small garden. She gasped as it came towards her. "Makimachi Misao… I have been waiting for you." Came its smooth voice. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She asked, and she was surprised her voice had not quivered in the slightest.

"I am only here to tell you what it is you seem to be forgetting…" He said and she took a step back. "I'm not forgetting anything!" She screamed and she saw a white light come over her body.

She saw images of her as a child… And Aoshi… She held back her tears, as she saw her journey again. So much pain, so much misery… She couldn't take back what she knew she didn't want to. Her heart wanted to feel guilty! For without guilt she felt nothing! No longer the warming touch of Aoshi filled her.

"Stop! Please." Came her voice through a sob. She didn't want to see anymore. She didn't want to love him! She couldn't any longer. She was just making it harder on herself anymore.

The creature let her fall to the ground and stepped forward, until it was standing directly in front of her. "You know your journey is over… Give up and come with me." He said and she looked up, tears streaming down her pale face.

What she saw she would never forget, his eyes, in them she could see the terror of the many lives he had stolen. He must have killed hundreds… She found herself staring at the white face. It was so white that he thought it might just be paint… But it was not. There was an awful stench and she found herself fighting not to vomit. His hands were covered in thick leather gloves and hung carelessly at his side.

"Wha-what are you?" She screamed out coming to her feet again. "I am not a thing… I am a part of you… You will soon find that you too are a part of me." His voice came and she backed away again, afraid to touch the rotted flesh of the creature before her.

She turned and ran she ran as fast as she could. Her eyes not looking back at the creature steadily approaching her, she could hear his breathing and she tried desperately to reach the Aoiya, but she didn't seem to be moving at all. "Please! Let me go!" She cried out, her tears falling to the hard cold ground below her.

"But you see I cannot, you are the only one able to bring us back." He said and she looked up at him. "What does that mean?" She asked and he looked at her mildly amused. "You are a Makimachi… You are the key." He said and she gasped.

"What's going on here?" Asked someone from the entrance of the Aoiya. The creature hid its face and left in the other direction. Misao's tears fell much more now. She found herself lifted from the ground by someone. She didn't even bother looking up.

"What's wrong?" Someone asked from the door, but once more she didn't move nor say anything. She was consumed by her past, and her fear.

"It's the weasel, I think something's wrong with her." She heard someone say and then she felt the person move.

**XXXXX**

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Asked Kaoru to Kenshin. "It all depends on her, that it does." Kenshin told her hugging her as she cried.

Aoshi sat by the window; glaring at the spot they had found her earlier. '_Something must have happened!_' He told himself and looked to spot that she lay now. Her eyes were closed, but fresh tears streaked her face. Her chest rose and fell, her breathing seemed labored though.

"Any idea what happened?" Asked Omasu looking to Sanoske. "No… by the time I got to her she was like this, but I could swear I originally saw someone out there with her." He spoke looking down at her, rather sadly.

"Well, her fever just seems to be growing worse and worse." Okina said looking at her in fear. He knew only one creature that could do this. And it was not a good one. He looked back to the others hoping that they would not blame him for what inevitably may happen. He needed to find the creature before it could do her more harm!

"I'm going out." He said and left them all to only worry and wonder on what was going on.

**XXXXX**

Her head was pounding, what was this strange feeling? She felt as if the world around her would crash the minute she opened her eyes. Her ears only caused her to hear a loud buzzing. She brought her hand up to one of them and heard someone yell.

Something told her to just stay the way she was. She didn't want to be hurt again… Not again! Her eyes came open slowly and she found herself looking at Kaoru.

"She's awake!" She screamed and everyone came in the room. Misao's eyes never left them, but she didn't say anything either. She didn't know what to do… Her head kept telling her to say something… anything… But nothing came out. She felt the tears start to fall again and she sobbed into her pillow.

When did things become this hard? She had no idea. They had all left to the hallway just a moment before; she knew they were going to talk about her. But for some reason she didn't care. Her heart wouldn't let her care.

"Misao?" Came Kaoru's voice. She looked at her after a moment and realized just how much her past hurt her. Kaoru… She was so much purer… She didn't deserve to know someone like her. She looked at her and frowned.

"I shouldn't have lived." Misao said simply and looked at the one person who could take away all her fears. The one person, who stood at her window, the one person who wouldn't have her, It was Aoshi… Her Aoshi.

She stood slowly making sure her muscles could handle the strain of walking. "I'm fine… I just need to walk it off." She reassured Kaoru, but she didn't buy it. Something was going on, something that was changing her from her normal energetic girl into this shell… Like a walking corpse…

**XXXXX**

Something was definitely wrong with her. Aoshi assured himself as she poured his tea. Not one word came out her lips as she sat there, clearly deep in though… But thought of what? That was what he wanted to know. It frustrated him to no end, not being able to know what she was thinking.

"Misao… Are you sure your ok?" He asked and she looked up. "I am fine." She said and he looked at her. Her eyes looked darker than normal, her face growing paler.

It had been two days since the incident and she wasn't getting back to her old self. What she had said when she first woke haunted him. How could she believe she should've died? It just wasn't right! She deserved to live more than he had a right to!

What had made her believe that? That was the only thing she wanted to know. His eyes gazed over her body yet again, and he found it no different then before. He was for some reason wishing that this was just one of his dreams… That he would wake up and find it wasn't real.

She stood and left and he was left to himself. Something was going on… Someone had said something to her! That had to be it!

**XXXXX**

Kaoru found herself sitting in Misao's office… What was it about this room that drew her to it? She wanted the answer to that question desperately… But for some reason she was haunted by something in this room.

As she picked up another book, a piece of paper fell out the bottom. "What's this?" She asked and looked down at it.

**Rose**

I'm the rose,

You hold so close.

I'm the rose,

You never chose.

I'm the rose,

That you picked long ago.

I'm the rose,

That you somehow let go.

I'm the rose,

That you don't want to know.

I'm the rose,

That won't let you go.

I'm the rose,

That no one knows.

I'm the rose,

And I'm going to close.

I'm the rose,

That's wilting away.

I'm the rose,

I'm fading away.

Kaoru read it over and over, hoping that her assumptions were wrong… But they weren't, she truly felt she didn't have a right to live! But it wasn't true. It was anything but true. She needed him to look at her that way. And Kaoru was going to help her. She vowed to do it.

**XXXXX**

Misao stood washing dishes in the kitchen, to tell you the truth; there really was nothing wrong with her. She didn't want to draw attention to anyone… She had to kill the one who tried to corrupt her mind. Not that he hadn't succeeded in a way, she no longer had the hyper personality she had for the majority of her life.

She sat down in a chair, leaning her back on it in a way to soothe her aching muscles. She smiled at the thought of Aoshi-sama. He had looked slightly worried today. She laughed at the mere thought of it. Seems like 'ice man' was growing less ice and more man. She looked out the window and into the garden.

"Something has to be done." She said, her face shadowed by the worlds growing darkness. "That man… He's the one-…" She cut herself off and looked to the door, where the growing sound of footsteps could be heard.

"Aoshi-sama!" She said as he came in. Her smile looked less forced than earlier, but still somewhat so. She laughed as he quirked an eyebrow. "Is it so un-common for me to do the dishes?" She asked and he looked at her with an awkward smile on his face.

"Yes it is…" He replied and she scowled. "Shut up!" She screamed and he smirked. "When you find out how… I shall learn too." He said and she rolled her eyes. "You know I liked it better when you were quite." She said and he laughed.

"Of course you did." He said and she growled in frustration. "I like you more now that you're temperamental." He said and she smirked. "Oh I bet you do!" She said and he walked out of the room. Things were definitely changing around here. Even Omasu and Okon were changing…

She looked at the ceiling willing it to change the world back to its previous state… She despised change! Ever since she was little she had… So why now was she changing? She didn't know… Her eyes caught the faint glimmer of something outside. "Oh. My. God." She said and jumped out of her chair…

**XXXXX**

**A/N: **I'm sorry I didn't get a chapter up for so long… But my grandmother is in the hospital… In a coma… Yeah… Well enough of mystupid crazylife…luv ya, ttfn.R&R

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


End file.
